The present invention relates to a triple reactor lineman trainer. In the prior art, tackling dummies and blocking sleds are well known. Blocking sleds typically used today include a base on which are mounted one or more blocking pads which are rigidly fixed to the base or fixed via a strong spring mechanism. The pads remain stationary with respect to the base until they are struck by a blocker. When struck, if spring mounted, they will slightly move away from the blocker and then move back toward the blocker when released.
Such blocking sleds are useful in teaching passive blocking techniques. However, such sleds may not be used to teach a lineman how to respond to aggression on the part of an opposing lineman.
A need has developed for such a device that may teach a defensive lineman how to react to the blocking techniques of an offensive lineman or vice versa. As a further aspect, the need has developed for such a device which includes a mechanism that may move toward the lineman before the lineman moves toward it. As a further aspect, a need has developed for such a device wherein a coach or other operator may manipulate the sled in such a way as to test the reactions of the lineman.
The present invention relates to a triple reactor lineman trainer. The present invention includes the following interrelated objects, aspects and features:
(1) In a first aspect, the inventive trainer may be mounted on a sled or, alternatively, may be mounted on a post.
(2) Whether mounted on a sled or a post, the inventive triple reactor lineman trainer includes a base on which are mounted three pad receiving brackets. Pads are mounted over these brackets and may be made of a design resembling the torso of an offensive lineman. The distance between the xe2x80x9carmpitsxe2x80x9d of the pad may be set wider or narrower than the typical lineman. Where set narrower, the purpose is to increase the accuracy of movement of the lineman using the device. Where set wider, the intent is to provide a pad which presents a bigger target.
(3) Each of the brackets is mounted on a mechanism that allows the brackets to move. Thus, in the preferred embodiment, the middle bracket may reciprocate fore and aft. In the preferred embodiment, the side brackets to either side of the central bracket are mounted to pivot outwardly and inwardly toward the defensive lineman in a symmetrical manner.
(4) An actuator mechanism is provided on the base behind the brackets which may be manipulated by a coach or other operator to activate the brackets. The actuator includes an elongated rod that may be reciprocated side-to-side and may be rotated about an axis parallel to the lateral extent of the base.
(5) When the actuator is reciprocated in one direction or another, depending upon the direction of reciprocation, it releases one or the other of the side brackets so that a spring can pivot the brackets toward the lineman. When the actuator is rotated so that its handle travels downwardly, the central bracket is released and springs push it directly outwardly toward the lineman. Whichever bracket has been so activated, when the lineman hits it, it is moved back to the locked position ready for another movement when actuated by the coach or other operator.
As such, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a triple reactor lineman trainer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device including three pads that may be moved responsive to actuations by an operator.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device wherein the central pad reciprocates and the side pads pivot.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device which may be mounted either on a sled or a post.